Empty Sake Bottles and Shattered Hearts
by Toomuch2soon
Summary: Ever had someone that you love die? Ever thought it was your fault? Did you miss them? Meet Uchiha Sasuke: He knows 2 out of 3 of those things. But does he care enough to try and fix a mistake that he didn't even know about? Or...not? SasuSaku?
1. Empty Sake bottles and shattered hearts

**Fully Summary: Sakura's death has shattered Sasuke's world into peices. He cannot live through life anymore. He's not alone, either. What happens when one fatefull night he gets a second chance and can change his mistakes. Will he set things right? Or will the events come out worse, throwing Sasuke away from everyone that once loved him. **

**I do not own naruto**

**_This is an old sotry from my old account, Sakuras Undying Love. I will not be updating this story, nor any of my other stories, even if not completed. _**

Sakura's death had taken it's toll on many in Konoha.

Konoha's #1 hyper-active ninja was one of the most sad. Uzumaki Naruto had stopped missions all together and hadn't left his appartment since Sakura's funneral. Hinata had been to see him, but was only met with a closed door and a solemn faced boy not willing to speak to anyone.

A certain sensai was even slitely different Hatake Kakashi seemed to be fine at times, but those who were close to him knew better. Kakashi went through life but without the twinkle in his eye, or his small grin just visible through his mask.

The Yamanaka flower shop seemed to be wilting away day by day. The once peppy and cheerful girl who worked there now took to staying at home going through boxes of tissues, leaving the house only when necessary.

Sure, all were sad, but none as sad and depressed as once. Uchiha Sasuke. His body seemed to drift from mission to mission, his soul hallowed out. He was even more disstant than he usually was. But no matter the person, the message was perfectly clear; everyone missed Haruno Sakura.

Uchiha Sasuke moved his feet slowly through the thick mud, the cold rain slapping loudly against his ANBU mask. He was thinking about the same thing he had for five months now. Sakura. He had told told himself he would never forget her pink hair, or her round emerald eyes. But now he found himself trying hard to remember the sound of her voice, or the feel of her cool, gentle touch. He thought and thought. Then it came to him. Her voice, like a curl of sugar on freshly fallen snow. Her gentle touch, it was like a hard rain letting up, smooth and soft. Sasuke had never missed Sakura so much before now.

He found himself at the Hokage's door with his two other team members for the mission. Shikamaru and Neji walked through the big red door, leaving Sasuke to fallow. Sasuke sighed and went in. The office didn't surprise him; papersscattered this way and that, empty sake bottles tipped over and forgotten, and a woman sitting behind the desk, her eyes clouded and distant. Sasuke zoned out as the other two briefed Tsunade on the mission. He offered his usual "hns" or casual nods of the head. He stopped when the Hokage called him up to her desk and dismissed the others. He kept his head down, his eyes on his feet.

"Sasuke..." Tsuande started, "I know Sakura's death has been especially hard for you and Naruto." Sasuke cringed at the sound of Sakura's name, her voice flooding his head. "So if you would like to take a break from any missions, just let me know."

"With all due respect Hakage-sama, I'm not sure what you're talking about. Please don't hold me back. After all, a good shinobi doesn't let his emotions get in his way, Sasuke bowed and headed to the door. He stopped as he heard her voice once more.

"Sometimes we just have to be human, not shinobi," Tsunade stared at Sasuke's back as he ripped oppen the door and stalked out of the building.

Water splashed onto his handsome face, spilling down his strong jaw and over his deep onyx eyes. He quickly washed and heald his small cuts the had accumulated over the mission. He sighed and walked over to the phone and pressed the button, allowing him to hear the messages. "Sasuke-kun, it's Sakura. Kakashi-sensai has a mission for us! Hurry up and get down here!" A soft but firm voice went in one ear and out the other. No. That's not good enough. Again. He played the message over and over several times until her voice rang through his head, and he was sure he would never forget the smooth sensation again.

Another mission. This time Sasuke had to go get information from someone in the mist country. He had to go undercover, so he wasn't sporting his usual ANBU attire.

His feet pounded on each tree branch, going from tree to tree. He tried to remember her...Her voice came clearly, but he found her eyes distant. He thought more clearly. Though her eyes became more clear, that familiar twinkle seemed to not be there. He made a mental not to ind a picture of her.

He quickly found himself at the gates of the Mist Country. He lied that he was coming to the Mist to visit a family friend. After walking through the town he found his hotel and checked in. He decided to go explore. I mean, if he was going to spend time in this town, he might as well get to know his way around.

He stepped out into the bustle of the pepople. The crowd of people was like a giant sea. The current changing randomly, the water rushing this way and that. He made his way through different booths and stores. He bought some soba on his way. He decided to sit down and eat. He found an empty table. Well, almost empty. There was a little man sitting there, but Sasuke was sure he wouldn't mind. He pulled up a chair and sat down.

He was about to eat when he caught the man starring. He looked up expecting the man to take the hint, but he found two big brown eyes staring at him. Sasuke put down his soba and stared right back. The man seemed to not be offended, for he stared at Sasuke so intently, Sasuke felt like his soul was being checked.

"You," the old man's voice was very raspy but clear. He spoke as if every word was hard to say, "are...in pain." Sasuke looked at the man like he was crazy. He felt perfectly fine, thanks. "What you...want the most...will only...come back if...you...truly want it...Tonight, wish for it...and it will...come...true." The man silently raised himself from his chair and shuffled off. Sasuke just shook his head and went back to his food.

When Sasuke got back from exploring the village his knowledge of Horigome Tokimasa grew a small bit. When ever he asked of him, people seemed to always tell him he would have an easier time getting information (or anything) from a tomato. He flopped down on the couch, annoyed by todays events. He tried to get his mind off of the mission and think of Sakura. Every bit of her flowed naturally to his mind, but when he got to the eyes...the twinkle was still not there. If only he could see her face on more time...He decided it was time for bed, for he needed to get up early for the mission. he climbed into bed and gave into darkness.

"Sasuke-kun," Sasuke looked over to see Sakura standing in front of him. He gasped and reached out to her. "Sasuke-kun," she repeated, "they have me! Hurry! Don't let me die! Sasuke-kun, I need you!" She faded away into the distance.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open. He felt beads of sweat dripping down his face. He got up and got a quick drink of water, and sucummed into a dreamless sleep.

The next day Sasuke woke up and quickly ate breakfast. If he wanted to get back to Konoha tonight, he had to get started. It was only a D-rank mission (remember, he's ANBU) after all. He made his way where Horigome Tokimasa's house was rumored to be. Sasuke quickly made a genjutsu and sneaked into the yard disguised as a servant. He walked casually to the main door and slipped in. e found himself in a quaint hall, complete with cream pillars and a Sakura blossom embroidered rig. 'Sakura...' Sasuke though. He reluctantly shoved the thoughts of her to the back of his head. He sauntered over to the kitchen, past the seven bathrooms (yeah, seven!) and finally to a regular brown door. He couldn't sense anyone's chakara, so he opened the door, the hinges squeaking from lack of oil. He hurried over to the desk and shuffled through various scrolls and papers. Bingo. His fingers rested on a deep purple scroll. He quickly opened it, glanced at the contents to make sure it was the right one and headed towards the door. He didn't sense anyone around and got out unnoticed. Easy. He headed back to the hotel. On his way he bumped into the same old man as before. The man smiled a crooked tooth grin as if he knew something Sasuke didn't, and walked on, ignoring Sasuke's scowl. Sasuke pushed past the crowd and headed back.

When he got to the hotel he went to his room and stuffed the scroll in his pack. He hurridly left the town, not wanting to stay any longer.

When Sasuke was traveling back to Konoha the last thing he decided he wanted to do was go home. He now just wanted to go away. Sure, he would be able to sleep in his own bed, but he would have to deal with the sulking Naruto, a Hokage who was shrinking before everyone's eyes, and most importantly he would have to face himself. He would have to meet the realization of everything all over again. He would have to go through every day, wishing for her, wishing to die to see her again, wishing he could just have her back. Sasuke decided to take the long way, passing by the beach. Sasuke stopped to walk along the beach. The soft warm sand felt good between his toes. Putting his hands in his pockets, he traveled across the long stretch of sand. He sighed as the gentle waves crashed onto the awaiting shore. The soft churning of greens and clues hypnotized his eyes, making him stop to take it all in. He never went to beaches. Sasuke breathed in the fresh air, crisp with salt. He sighed and decided to head back, for the sun was already beginning to set. He trudged up to the road, instantly missing the feel of the soft as silk sand against his skin

Sasuke opened the door to his house. He had already went to see the Hokage-sama. He threw his weapon pouch on the couch and headed to the kitchen. This is why he didn't want to come back. The empty and alone feeling that lurked in every corner of his house. It didn't feel this way when Sakura wasn't...he couldn't bring himself to say the "d" word.

He pulled the refrigerator door open smoothly and in one swift motion, plucked a tomato from it's depths and shut the door. He sat in the cold quiet kitchen and ate the perfectly ripe fruit/vegetable. Yum. The cold sweet juice gushed into his awaiting mouth.

Why was everything in his life cold? His house, the food he ate, the mood around him, even his heart that was mearly beating, the alreadt broken pieces beginning to diminish and dissapear. The whole thought of it was unbearable. He shoved the rest of the tomato into his mouth and retired to his _cold_ bed, walking across the _cold _floor.

Over the next few weeks Sasuke felt constantly blinded. His soul was separated from his body, his heart breaking down more and more very day. He was stuck inside a dream that was long gone. He stopped eating, stopped sleeping, he stopped everything and gave into his cold like (AN: no, he didn't die!). He waited for the days and nights to drift away slowly. His life caught in that dream. His dream of wishing and hope. A dream about _her_.

Naruto sat on his bed, sprawled over every inch of it. He raised his head to get up, but to only flop back down/ He swaggered over to the washroom. He raised his head up slowly to looks at the young man in front of him. God, he looked like crap. His once silky smooth blond hair was now flat against his head. His eyes were the same azure color, but the light behind them was gone. He turned on the faucet and slapped some water onto his face. He couldn't live like this. He grabbed his shoes and headed for the door.

Knock.

Sasuke's head lifted from the table at the sound. He was about to go open the door when it banged open by itself. There stood Naruto. Sasuke smirked to himself. '_God, he looks like crap'_

"My God, Teme! You look like shit! And you don't smell so good either..." Sasuke face fell.

"What do you want, dobe?" Sasuke let his head fall back on the table. Maybe he did look awful...But what did he care? It's not like there was anyone to impress.

"I came by to see if you wanted to get some ramen, or go train..." he trailed off, thinking to himself. Sasuke stood up.

"Let's train," he staggered a bit as he stood. He knocked over a few empty forgotten sake bottles. He went into his room, quickly shook his head, making his hair fall back into it's regular chicken butt shape. He splashed some water onto his face, a new shirt...There, now he didn't look like he was dead. He went back to where Naruto was. "Come on," he grabbed his house keys and headed out.

The walk to the training grounds was silent. Neither shinobi knew what to say. They stopped, shed their jackets and looked at each other. They both had on cold as stone faces. Wordlessely they got into a fighting stance and began. Naruto threw 3 shurriken at Sasuke, who blocked them with a flick of his rist. He took out a kunai and clashed it against Naruto's on comming once. They met with a spark and pushed off from each other. He quickly shot a few shurriken as he fell back. Naruto turned into a log as the weapons came into contact with his body. "Kuso," Sasuke swore. and turned around as he heard Naruto crash through the bushes, or actually twenty-seven Naruto's...It went on like this for about four hours until they were forced to head back by the retreating sun.

Naruto pulled his jacket on, when he saw sitting on the grass by the large Cherry Blossom tree. He went over and sat next to him. Naruto didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"Sasuke..." Naruto propped his hands under his head as he laid down, "look, I know Sakura's death has-"

"Don't," Sasuke kept his head looking forward.

"-Taken a hit on everyone, but Sakura-chan wouldn't want this. I think it's time we moved on. Not forget her, just not stay sad for the rest of our live."

"I said, don't," Sasuke looked sharply at Naruto for a few seconds and then focused again on the grass ahead of him.

"Just think about it. It's what Sakura-chan would have wanted," Naruto then got up and left, leaving Sasuke, once again, on the _cold_ grass, alone.

Sasuke slammed open the door and stalked inside. On his was to his _cold_ room, he kicked the trash can and let the contents inside spill out, not giving a damn. He stood in his room. He went in a complete circle and then grunted. He raced right back out the door, leaving the galled garbage forgotten.

Sasuke sat in front of a rectangle of crystal implanted in the dirt. He had his elbows rested on his knees and his head down. He brought up his head to reveal a single small tear. He cursed and quickly whipped it away. What was it with him and crying recently? He stared at the big letters carefully carved into the crystal

_Haruno Sakura_

_Great Shinobi, Teammate, _

_Daughter, Friend, and Love Beyond Belief._

Yeah...She was all those things. If only she knew how much she meant to him...He never wanted to this. He never wanted to see her grave. He couldn't stand it. Another person he loved, dead. No, murdered.

"Sakura...I don't know what to do. Naruto is saying to move on, but I can't," it was silly, really. He was talking to someone who was dead. But he felt wherever she was, she could hear him. "Sakura, I don't think I can live like this. You and Naruto were the only happy things in my life, now that you're gone and he's depressed all the time, my life isn't worth living. I killed Itachi, cared to love someone, you, actually, and you get murdered...It's not fair. If I can't spend my life with you, the I don't want to spend my life with anyone. I love you, Sakura, and I...I need you.

"Sasuke-kun! Help! I need you! Don't let them hurt me! Sasuke-kun! Help me! I need yo-"

Sasuke woke up with a start. Pools of sweat cascaded down his face, his heart beating faster than possible, and his heart still crumbling into small peices. He sighed/groaned and flopped back down. He couldn't take it!

He shot out of bed, pulled a big bottle of sake out of the fridge, and plopped down at the cluttered table. He quickly opened the drink and drank straight from the bottle. This was how Sasuke dealt with his problems. He drank. A lot. The alcohol washed away his problems. But he had come to realize that the "washed away problems" only came back the next day.

Sasuke twitched as something hit him on the head. He looked up to find nothing.

"Come on, Teme! Get up!" He heard the footsteps of Naruto hitting the floor outside his house, running off to God-Know-Where...At least he wasn't sulking anymore. Sasuke looked at his surrounding, seeing a clean table. Didn't he fall asleep on a _cluttered_ table? Yeah, and had he always had this flooring? Weird...Maybe it was all the stuff that was usually pilled up on the floor...He stood up to go to the bathroom. Woah. Clean. His room. Clean.

What.

The.

Fuck.

He went back to the bathroom to splash some water on his face. He felt an itch on his face, so he went to itch it with his fingers, expecting to feel a thin scar across the right side of his jaw. Wait. Where was the scar? He ran to a mirror.

Oh.

My.

God.


	2. Blody initials and a flustered Sakura

**I do not own naruto**

* * *

Sasuke ran to a miror and skidded to a halt.

Oh.

My.

God.

Sasuke stared into all too familiar eyes, dark black and uncarring. Only thing different was...

If Sasuke wasn't Sasuke, he'd start to shake, and then scream. He calmly moved a hand up to where his scare _should_ be, and brushed it, as if their was something covering it up. Sasuke looked at the facial expression of a twelve year old Sasuke. He was wondering what the crap happened...In fact, he was kind of freaking out about this.

Did this only happen to him? Was everyone this young again? He racked his brain for all possibilities, but was interrupted as Naruto poked his head out form around the corner.

"Teme! Lets go! Kakashi said he had a super awesome mission for us!!" Naruto was about to run back, his grin wider that usual, when Sasuke grabbed his arm.

Twelve year old Naruto came back with a questioning look on his face.

"You. Me...US!" Sasuke dropped Naruto's hand and put his hand to his head.

"Uh, look here, Sasuke...I'm really interesting in _that_ kind of relationship...ehehe..." Naruto rubbed the back of his head in the awkward moment.

"NO! You dobe, I mean how we look!!" Sasuke shoved Naruto in front of a mirror and stood next to him, his face with a strange look.

"Yeah, I do look pretty hot, huh?" Naruto licked his two pointer fingers and smoothed his eyebrows. "yeah...Well, seriously, we've got to get to the bridge. Sakura-chan will kill us-well me- if we're late! Hurry up!"

Sasuke froze at the sound of Sakura's name. "Sakura?"

"Yeah...Sakura. You know, the pink haired girl that only been our teammate for...ten months? Yeah, that girl!" Naruto grabbed an apple and waited outside for Sasuke.

Sasuke couldn't comprehend this at the mome- WAIT! Of course he can, he's an Uchiha, and Uchihas always have the _right_ answer to everything. He just had to sort out his priorities.

Right. First he had to get ready and go to the bridge with Naruto, where Sakura was.

Sakura...

Sasuke shook his head. He put on a new shirt and met Naruto outside.

"Hn, lets get this over with," Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked ahead of Naruto. Naruto simply sighed and put his hands behind his head as he kept walking.

* * *

Before Sasuke saw anything else, his eyes spotted Sakura's short pink hair. (AN: this is after the chunin exams)

"Sakura!" Sasuke's voice rang throughout the the little bridge. He quickly put his emotion-less face on once again. _Damn, now she'll know there's something wrong with me._

"Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura's head swung around. "Did you say my name?" her eyes lit up and she put her hands up to her chest.

"Hn, _no_," Sakura's hurt face as she muttered a slight 'oh' made his insides twist in a knot. He was suddenly starting to puzzle things together.

He ran through all the events of the last week when he was a jounin. He had gone on that mission...He was trying to remember anything strange that happened. The little old man flashed through his minds.

_"What you...want the most...will only...come back if...you...truly want it...Tonight, wish for it...and it will...come...true."_

Of course! Sasuke had wanted Sakura back, and the only way that was possible, was to go back in time and...save her from her own death.

_Except for the part that she dies when she's sixteen... _Sasuke thought to himself. He didn't realize that he had been staring at a flustered Sakura for the past five minute. When he blinked, he realized her face was tomato red, and she was fidgeting around, her hands playing with the hem of her dress. He smirked at the memories of how flustered he could make her.

"Ehem," Sasuke abruptly turned around to face his old Sensai. "Uh, I know that their are raging hormones in the air, but we have work to do..." Kakashi stated without looking up from his orange book.

_Right, this just confirms my thoughts. Kakashi is reading the orange book, while when we're sixteen, his book is green_. Sasuke outwardly smirked as his realization. Only a genius could have figured that one out. (AN: God Sasuke, cocky much?)

Sakura stammered at Kakashi's prediction, and hung her head down, trying, unsecsefully, to hide her protruding blush.

"Right, well, as I told Naruto, we're supposed to go on a mission, but Gai's team took it. Tsuande said something about Gai being there first to pick up the mission report...And something about me getting off my lazy ass to do a missio-" he stopped in mid sentence, realizing only one person's attention was focused on him. "Ok," he pocketed his book, "we're just going to train today. Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto and me."

Everyone looked at Kakshi confused. Sasuke _always_ trained with Kakashi. Sakura's blush, if possible, became a deeper shade of red as she walked with Sasuke of to a cleared area.

Hearing Naruto's jump start, Sasuke got in a ready position. Sakura nodded to herself, coppying Sasuke's motion.

Sasuke's hand flew to his weapons pouch as Sakura threw a kunai lazily to start the battle. He quickly whipped out a kunai and copied Sakura, throwing the weapon lazily into the on coming one. What happened next shocked Sasuke. Sakura's kunai flew with great power over into another tree, while Sasuke headed straight for Sakura. Sakura squealed and ducked just in time. Sasuke shook the realization of his strength out of his mind, and put his head back into the battle.

A few hours later Sasuke was still ready to go, while Sakura was panting heavily. Kakashi and Naruto had been watching for some time, and Kakashi was beginning to question Sasuke. Finally after a well placed punch to Sakura's left rib with kunai pushing through her flesh, she fell over and didn't get up. Kakshi was at her side immedietly.

KAKASHI'S POV:

I knew this wasn't a good idea as soon as I saw them begin to fight. Something has obviously changed in Sasuke.

Sakura's body lay limp on the ground. It was time to end this. I put my hand up as Sasuke was about to deliver another fatal, deadly blow after he had just obviously broken her rib cage. Sasuke didn't see me, or didn't care because his Sharingan was spinning out of control, and he held three shurriken in his right hand, ready to attack.

"NO!" I gathered chakara in my left fist and hit Sasuke as hard and as far back as I could. Eh, he'd come around eventually. I gathered chakara in both my hands and pressed them up against Sakura's heart. I felt her neck. Pulse, nearly gone. I picked her up and started running toward town.

"H-hey! Kakashi-sensai!" Naruto came barreling after me, his eyebrows furrowed. "Where are you taking Sakura-chan? What about the teme?"

"Go back to Sasuke. Wait with him until he wakes up, then both of you go to the hospital."

END KAKASHI POV

Naruto ran back to Sasuke and waited.

* * *

SASUKE POV:

My eyes snapped open, and a blinding pain erupted from my back. I pushed the pain into the back of my mind, and sat up.

"Sakura," the events of a few hours ago came spilling into my memory.

Sakura: blood leaking out of her mouth, her kunai resting in her clenched fist, ready to attack once again.

Sakura: body flying and landing against a tree, grunt comming from her mouth.

Sakura: rushing toward me, shurriken in hand.

Me: ...knocking shurriken out of her hand.

Sakura: pleading and yelling my name.

Me: imbeading kunai into her left rib.

Sakura: on the ground. Bleeding.

Kakashi: bending over her.

Me: rushing toward Sakura, ready to finish her off...Pain. Black.

No...NO...

"No..." I pushed Naruto hand away, trying to get me back down. I stood up and looked around. No.

Sakura's blood filled my vision. It was splattered everywhere. The trees, the grass, bushees...everywhere. I put my hands to my head and fell to my knees. "NO!!"

END SASUKE POV

* * *

Sasuke stood up and ran. Of course she would be at the hospital. He burst through the doors. Chemicals and the smeel of blood filled his nose.

Sakura's blood.

He ran up to the front desk. "Haruno Sakura. Where is she!" It was a demand, not a question. The nurse stammered and pointed towards the left wing.

He ran down, and went into the room that had cords and nurses comming in and out. He pushed aside the doctors and fought my way to Sakura. Sasuke found Tsunade-sama bending over Sakura, sweat dripping from her forehead.  
"NOW!" Tsunade fell back as another medic-nin came and took her place, pumping Chakara into Sakura.

But Sasuke's eyes were on Sakura herself. Her head was crusted with blood. Her arm was disfigured my a bone sticking up and out of the skin. Her closed eye was oozing yellow puss, and her nose bent in the wrong way.

Sasuke shook his head. His eyes grazed her left rib and he took an intake of breath. Sticking out was a black kunai. His kunai. The blood was fresh and still flowing. The U.S. (Uchiha Sasuke) on the handle was stained with her blood...forever.

* * *

Sasuke sat with Kakashi and Naruto in the waiting room. He was contemplating the events that just occurred.

What had been going through Sasukes' head? He knew it was Sakura...Why was he going so hard on her?

Flashback:

_Sasuke turned around as Sakura turned into a log. His blood red eyes scanned the forest. He twitched as he heard her foot brush past leaves. His head spun to the left and he brought out his arm, knocking Sakura to the ground. He tunred around as she stood up and looked at him. Her eyes bore deep down into him. Those soft jade green eyes. His insides went cold. He felt like he was looking at the sixteen year old Sakura. The last time he had seen her...alive. When she waved goodbye to Naruto at the gates and then...Just starred at Sasuke. She gave an nod of her head as if saying to Sasuke the one thing he always wanted to hear._

_"I love you, Uchiha Sasuke"_

_End flashback_

My hand shook at the memory. It was just like...

Flashback:

_Sasuke whirled his head around, having his Chidori come crashing into the stomach of his brother._

_Itachi's smirk vanished, his eyes now wide. His body was thrown against a tree and his head slumped down. Sasuke breathed and fell to his knees. His heart fell as Itachi's head raised up, his face...different._

_It wasn't the face of a murderer, or a betrayer. But the face of his brother. Itachi's blood red eyes collapsed back into dark onyx. He looked at Sasuke and Sasuke looked at him. And for that split second, they connected. _

_Sasuke saw Itachi as he used to be. His eyes looked forgotten, sadness radiated through his facial features. And the last thing that flashed in Itachi's eyes; regret. _

_Itachi looked into his brothers eyes and saw not powerful, full of hatred Sasuke. He saw Uchiha Sasuke, his little brother. Inosence, and curiosity. Itachi smirked to himself and shook his head. He sure has changed. I'm...proud. Itachi's mouth formed a small line in the shape of a smile. He nodded his head to Sasuke as if saying everything Sasuke wanted him to. _

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Great job"_

_"Father loved you, too"_

_"Don't forget"_

_"Remember..."_

_"Live with the Uchiha name proudly."_

_"Good luck"_

_"Don't take shit from anyone"_

_"Goodbye...brother."_

_and_

_"I love you, Sasuke" _

_Uchiha Itachi's head fell down to his chest. Dead. Sasuke's eyes brimmed with tears. Years of hunting and growing powerful just for this moment. He didn't smirk. He didn't smile. _

_He frowned. His legs gave in and the rest of his body fell to the ground._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

No wonder. Sasuke had seen Sakura as Itachi at that moment. Hatred had surged through is heart, wanting her gone. He let a tear fall freely down his face.

Kakashi of course, had not just been sitting there not thinking.

KAKASHI POV:

No wonder Sakura never stood a chance. Yeah, Sakura was fighting Sasuke.

But she was also fighting a ANBU captain as well.


	3. Swing Life Away

Love is a funny thing. It pulls you into the current and doesn't let you leave. The fast pace of the water drags you through life. It shuts down every other thought in life except for that one person. And if you hurt said one person, the current will spit you out like trash and leave you drifting everywhere for the rest of your life.

This is how Uchiha Sasuke felt.

His head was resting on the edge of Haruno Sakura's hospital bed. He had fallen asleep a few hours ago. Everyone else except few nurses had left the Konoha hospital. The soft hum of the clean white fan rang throughout the small bland room.

Sasuke opened his eyes and starred at the red numbers of the bedside alarm clock.

3:27 AM.

He wordlessly got up and left the building.

All this time wanting only to see her face... Now he never wanted to see it again, for fear that her hatred and unforgiving eyes would always stare back at him.

_Am I loud and clear or am I breaking up?_

Sasuke let his feet wonder to where they wanted. He passed the ramen stand, noticing Naruto slouching against the counter, chopsticks in his hand, his ramen untouched.

He continued to the red bridge. He stopped in the middle and rested his elbows on the bridge, letting his thoughts roam free.

* * *

The third week of Sasuke's arrival came slowly. He spent his time avoiding Naruto and Kakashi, while trying to visit Sakura at least once a day. He felt he owed her that much, at least.

The next day he went to visit her, he was surprised to find her bed empty. The white sheets neatly folded, the vase that once held flowers Rock Lee had dropped off, now gone.

Sasuke ran to the front desk.

"Where's Haruno Sakura?"

"She was released today, sir," the young woman stated.

That's weird, thought Sasuke. Every time he went to see her, she was always sleeping.

On his way out of the hospital, he ran into Lee.

"You're wasting your time. She was released today," Lee's smile widened, and he did his good guy pose.

"Yes! My lovely cherry blossom has recovered from her unfortunate injuries! She did tell me she was hoping to be released today...I must go see her and make sure the burning fire of youth is running throughout her!" Lee made to turn the other way, but Sasuke grabbed his arm and swung his forcefully around.

"She _talked_ to you?"

"Of course! I've been talk-" Lee looked around to find himself alone.

* * *

Sakura walked into her appartment and sighed. The empty feeling surged through her again. She turned on the heat and put her things down in the kitchen. She picked up a card that was next to a bouquet of flowers.

_My dear Sakura-chan,_

_If you're reading this, it means you're home and fully healed! I hope these flowers make the spring time of youth come back to you once again! Yosh!_

_Love Rock Lee._

Sakura smiled to herself and looked at the flowers.

Roses. Her favorite.

She looked up as a knock on her door vibrated through the kitchen. Putting down the roses, she started to make her way to the door, but to only see it be flown open. In the doorway was Uchiha Sasuke.

_Am I still you charm, or am I just bad luck?_

Her knees began to shake, and tears threatened to fall down her pale face.

She took a step back.

"Sakura," Sasuke rushed up to her.

Sakura let the tears come and shook her head violently. Her chest was moving up and down quickly, her voice caught in her throat.

She finally let out a cry.

"NO!" she turned on her heels and ran into the closest room; the bathroom.

"Sakura!" Sasuke went after Sakura and knocked on the door.

"Go away!" Sasuke could hear the chocked sobs in her voice.

Sakura pulled her knees to her stomach and cried softly.

Soon the knocks on the door stopped. She still woudln't leave.

No, this isn't what I wanted to happen! Sasuke thought to himself. He thought quickly and then the only then he could do.

* * *

Sasuke rushed back into Sakura's house and put it down in front of the bathroom door.

* * *

Sakura clutched her knees tighter as she heard footsteps outside her bathroom door. Then a small knock was landed on the door.

* * *

Sasuke let his forehead rest against the door for a while.

"Sakura...I'm sorry," with that he left. He couldn't stand hearing her chocked sobs anymore. The thought of seeing her cry twisted his gut.

_Are we getting closer or we just getting more lost?_

* * *

Sakura waited till she couldn't sense Sasuke's chakara anymore. She quietly opened the door and stopped.

Down on the ground was a single red white rose with a note next to it.

_Never again. Forgive me._

_-Sasuke_

On the outside sakura's eyes became smaller, her fears still not settled completely. But the smallest hint of forgiveness crept up inside her heart.

**IMPORTANT: The reason why Sasuke went so hard on Sakura was because the last person he had fought was Itachi, and the memory of the fight had been branded in his brain. He lost control and just went all out. If that doesn't make sense, just PM me, and I'll explain it better. Oh, and the italic sentences that I used were parts form a song called Swing Life Away. I do not own the song. I might use other bits of songs throughout the storry. **


End file.
